Master and the Panda/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Master and the Panda" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriters. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 episode opens with Temutai supervising his men in an excavation. Temutai: Dig, you wretched wretches! Dig! a loud clang is heard, the men begin to dig with their hands. Eventually, they find a chest. Temutai: Lift. Lift! the men finish lifting the chest, he laughs maniacally and opens it. A blinding red light appears, revealing itself to be a yellow medallion. Temutai: It’s mine. Mine! The Gong Lu Medallion. Absolute power. At last! wears the medallion. A fire is shown burning in his eyes. scene cuts to a marketplace in the Valley of Peace. Po: I loves me some craft fair! merchant, whose face is hidden by a rice hat, is shown talking to two Croc Bandits. Croc #1: Ten yuan, for this piece of junk? Mysterious Merchant: I don’t want any trouble. Croc #1: Oh yeah? Newsflash. You got trouble! Croc #2: Yeah, you got trouble. Croc #1: items off the stall Give us your cashbox. Now! #2 purposely drops a single bottle. Po: I think those guys need to check out the Kiosk of Justice! Monkey: What? Po: I mean the Today Only – Smackdowns are Two for One! Crane: I-uh-wha? Po: Ugh, craft fair references? Try to keep up. Come on, we’ll get the drop on those guys. Monkey, and Crane walk up on a rooftop. Mysterious Merchant: If you want my cashbox… merchant throws down his rice hat, revealing himself to be Peng. Peng: …you’re gonna have to take it! Po: gasps It’s Peng! Peng: Today Only – Smackdowns are Two for One! upset Po watches as Monkey and Crane laugh at Peng’s one-liner. effortlessly fights against the two Croc Bandits. Po, Monkey, and Crane watch in amazement. Po: I-uh, I gotta get out of here. down I can’t let Peng see me. Monkey: Why? I thought you and Peng were buddies now. Croc Bandit is seen flying across the sky. Po: We are! I mean, it’s just-uh… Look. Peng’s a great kid and a bonafide kung fu genius, but it sorta turns out that he’s also kind of… Tai Lung’s nephew. Crane: scared What. What? Monkey: scared Tai Lung’s nephew? How come you never told us? Po: Uhh, slipped my mind? Crane: Is it cause of what you did? Po: pauses What else could I do? scene cuts to 2D animation with Po as narrator. Po: Tai Lung was the most dangerous kung fu master in China! And he wanted to be Dragon Warrior! So, he tried to destroy us… and the Valley— I-I had to. You know… scene cuts back to 3D animation. Crane: Skadoosh Peng’s uncle? Po: Well, when you say it like that, it sounds… Crane: True? sighs in grief. Monkey: Come on, Po. You didn’t do anything wrong. Po: Think that matters to Peng? Crane: Wonder if he knows… scene cuts to Peng easily defeating the two Croc Bandits. Po: I don’t know, but I’m not eager to find out. Crane: Po. Peng’s a friend. You need to be honest with him about... you know. You didn’t have a choice. Monkey: Yeah, don’t worry. The kid can handle the truth. Probably. Peng: off-screen Master Monkey! Master Crane! and Crane leap down towards Peng. They all bow to each other. Crane: It’s good to see you, Peng. Uh, so, uh, what brings you back to town? Peng: I’m here to find the Dragon Warrior. Have you seen him? Monkey: Of course! He’s right— Monkey points to the rooftops, Po is no longer there. Monkey: There… Crane: Yeah… Peng: He and I… need to have a serious talk. is shown resting on his back, hiding on the rooftops. Po: screams He knows! scene cuts to the exterior of the Hall of Warriors. Monkey, Crane, and Peng are seen at the top of the stairs. Monkey: Hey everybody, look who we found! Tigress: Peng! Mantis: Hey, buddy! Shifu: Welcome back, young master. bows to Shifu. Peng: Master Shifu, I’ve returned to find the Dragon Warrior. Shifu: Hmm, he rushed in a moment ago. Po? and Shifu walk inside. Monkey: Tigress, Mantis, and Viper Guess what we found out? scene cuts to Peng and Shifu in the Hall of Warriors. Zeng is seen cleaning an armor relic. Shifu: Zeng, have you seen Po? Zeng #1: Uh, n-no, Master Shifu! He’s probably off doing something bodaciously awesome as is his custom. chuckles clone of Zeng approaches Shifu. Zeng #2: Master Shifu! Have you seen the shift stones? One of them is missing. Zengs look at each other and then at Shifu. Shifu: upset A shift stone? #1 attempts to escape, but Shifu quickly stops him and takes away the shift stone. Shifu: We’ve seem to have found it. bright light appears from Zeng #1, revealing himself to be Po. Po: Peng! Buddy… I was just-uh, I thought I… I mean… Buddy! Peng: in confusion to Po Dragon Warrior, I was hoping to have a word with you. Perhaps we could take a walk? Po: Uhh, sure. What do you say, Shifu? Feel like stretchin’ those furry little legs? Peng: Actually, I was hoping to speak with you. Alone. Po: Ok… scene cuts to Po and Peng standing near a bamboo forest. Po: nervously Well, here we are. Nice and secluded. Just you and me. No one for miles around. Peng: I need to ask you a question. Po: loudly Great! nervously leans more and more on a bamboo tree as he talks. Po: So-uh, enough about me. How are you? What’s new? Heard any interesting stories? Peng: I have heard stories. About my uncle Tai Lung. Po: mouth Hmm… Tai Lung, did you say? Hm, yes. Sounds familiar. But I— Peng: They say you destroyed him. But that… that can’t be true. You’re my hero, Po. Please. Please tell me it’s not true. feigns his ignorance with a smile, but he quickly leans forward from the bamboo tree and drops his façade. Po: in guilt Yes, I did it! I skadooshed your uncle! looks down in sadness. Po: sighs I’m sorry, Peng. It is true. Peng: I see. Po: Wow, you’re actually taking this a lot better than I— screams in anger and attacks a frightened Po, who dodges the attacks as he retreats. Peng: How could you do it? I thought you were my friend! Po: I am, but I’m also the Dragon Warrior! Tai Lung was evil. All he wanted was power. Peng: Liar! Po: It’s true! He didn’t care who he hurt. He would’ve laid waste to the entire valley. Peng: You destroyed my uncle! And you wanna spread lies about him! Po: Peng! It’s no lie! Peng is about to push Po off a cliff, Po saves himself by grabbing hold of Peng’s finger – a form similar to the Wuxi Finger Hold. Peng: widen in fright The Wuxi Finger Hold! You’re gonna use it on me the same way you used it on Tai Lung! Po: No! I… Of course not. Peng, I’m sorry. I just… reacted. Please. Can we just be pals like we used to? pauses before kicking Po off the cliff. A water splash is heard off-screen. Peng: This isn’t over, Dragon Warrior! of Act 1 Act 2 episode continues with Shifu in the middle of the stairs to the Student Barracks, worriedly looking into the distance. Po: breathing Master Shifu… Shifu: Panda, you’re alright! I was so-uh— throat You’ve returned. Peng: Yeah. But if it were up to Peng, I wouldn’t have. Shifu: Monkey and Crane told me of Peng’s unfortunate family lineage. You should’ve said something. Po: I know… I guess I was too busy blaming myself for what happened. Shifu: No. It was my fault. If I had seen the darkness of Tai Lung sooner, then you wouldn’t have had to… sighs You did what you had to. Po: Then why do I feel so crummy about it? Shifu: Because, unlike Tai Lung, beneath all that flab, beats the heart of a hero. scene cuts to a paranoid Po in a fighting stance near his bed. As night quickly fades into day, Po is sleeping, yet still in his fighting stance. Shortly after, he rests on his bed and prepares to resume his sleep. After he blinks his eyes twice, an angry Peng appears standing above him. Po: up Whoa! Ok. Easy, Peng. I know you’re upset. but calm down. Kung fu versus kung fu, you know you can’t beat me. Nothing’s changed. pulls out a sword and points it at Po. Po: and quietly yells Except for that. gulps Peng: Do you recognize this sword? attacks Po It belonged to my uncle. The great kung fu master, Tai Lung! Po: Oh, uh, it’s… lovely? flinches and shields himself with his hands from the approaching tip. Po: Peng, vengeance isn’t the answer. Or if it is the answer, could it not be in the face? Peng: down sword I’m not here for vengeance. I checked your story. sighs Everyone confirms it. Everyone. My uncle became evil. You did what you thought… you did the right thing. Po: Thanks, Peng. So you know, you still have an invite to train here in the Jade Palace. Peng: Never. Kung fu is like poison. Po: confused No it’s not. Peng: It makes you think you can do whatever you want. Po: No! It helps you do what you must. Peng: Tai Lung— Po: Misused kung fu. Peng: He turned evil. down sword I’m quitting kung fu. Forever. away Po: What? No! You can’t quit! up sword You’re a once-in-a-generation kung fu talent. If I wasn’t me, I’d wanna be you. We could be partners! Peng: Goodbye, Po. Po: Peng! Don’t… please… at sword Uh, hey! You forgot your sword! Peng: Keep it! I want nothing to do with power. Or my uncle or kung fu. Or you! sighs. '' ''scene fades to Shifu putting Tai Lung’s sword in the Hall of Warriors. Shifu: Perhaps it’s for the best, Po. Who knows how much of Tai Lung is truly in Peng. Po: You don’t mean… Shifu: I don’t know. But when push comes to shove, we show what’s really in our hearts. Po looks down in sadness, he hears noise coming from the door. Po: gasps It’s Peng! runs I’m comin’ buddy! Po gets close, he falls as the door suddenly bursts open from an enraged Temutai. Shifu and the Five prepare their fighting stances. Shifu: Temutai! Temutai: The Jade Palace is mine! Let golden mittens and a crown of chestnuts be brought to me! Po: What? Uh, mittens? Shifu: He’s wearing the Gong Lu Medallion! It greatly enhances the wearer’s abilities. Temutai: I will conquer all of China! And then a giant stairway… to the moon! Shifu: It also enhances the wearer’s darkest, crazed emotions. Temutai: Bow to your invincible moon emperor! Po: Are we supposed to take that seriously? Tigress: Take him! Five charge forward. Shifu: Wait! That medallion. pushes back the Five with a red energy blast from his fist. Shifu pushes Po away, letting himself be pushed along with the Five. The six are unconscious. Po: Shifu? Guys! pushes away a support beam near Po. Po attempts to take the medallion off Temutai, but he fails as he is tossed down the stairs. scene cuts to Mr. Ping serving his customers. A loud crash is heard. He walks outside his shop and sees a large hole. Mr. Ping: Who put this big Po right in front of my shop? climbs out of the hole. Mr. Ping: Son, are you going to help me fill this up? Po: Sorry, Dad. It’s Temutai. He’s super strong and super delusional. I’m gonna need some serious kung fu help. sighs And there’s only one person with those kind of skills. Peng. Mr. Ping: Great! Can you help me fill the hole? scene cuts to Peng meditating outside a bamboo forest. He opens his eyes and begins to knead a ball of clay by repeatedly tossing it in the air. After the ball quickly forms into a vase, he then quickly finishes it with a flowery decoration. Po: off-screen I thought you quit kung fu. Peng: I’m not fighting. I’m creating. Big difference. Po: pauses Peng, I need your help. It’s Temutai. He’s got Shifu and the Five and there’s no telling what he’ll do to them. Peng: So handle it. You’re the honorable Dragon Warrior. Po: I tried! But he’s got this medallion that makes him super strong. Peng: a wheelbarrow I’m not telling you again, Po. I’m done with kung fu. Po: follows Peng, wait! How can you throw your back on those who need you? This is what kung fu is for. What happened to you? Peng: I learned the truth about my uncle! I won’t follow him down that path. And really, I have to thank you, Po. I owe you one. You saved me from myself. Po: Peng, kung fu can’t make you someone you’re not. Peng: angry And you know what I am? Po: pauses Yes. Yes I do. When push comes to shove, someone who knows what’s right. looks down on himself. scene fades to the exterior of the Hall of Warriors. Temutai is seen sitting on a table, while Shifu and the Five are chained to a support beam. Temutai: Behold. Temutai, Lord of the Moon! Let a stepladder of tofu be brought to me! Shifu: Temutai! Listen to me. The Gong Lu Medallion is clouding what little judgement you ever had. Temutai: Liar, you want the moon for yourself! But I will finish you off instead. hand Po: off-screen Stop, Temutai! turns to see only Po standing before him. Po: You’ll pay for your villainy. And also for these doors, which cost a lot, by the way. Temutai: You again. You are getting on the Moon Emperor’s last nerve! medallion glows bright red. A fire burns in Temutai’s eyes. dodges Temutai’s energy blasts and reaches the support beam. Tigress: Po, what’s your plan? Po: Uh, plan? attempts to forcefully take the medallion from Temutai, but he quickly fails. Temutai: Po You should have worshipped me when you had the chance. fist sneaks up behind Temutai and takes the medallion from him. Temutai: Who took my medallion? Peng: Hello, Temutai. Remember me? Po: in pain Peng! You came back! Temutai: Oh yes… you’re that nice kung fu kid who tried to kill me. I never liked you! fist and Po work together to kick Temutai off the stairs. Po: Peng Peng! Yes! Way to go, buddy. Crane: Can someone please free us now? Po: Oh, heh, right. to Shifu and the Five Po is busy, Peng stares at the glowing medallion. Shifu and Po approach Peng. Shifu: Well done, Peng. Now give us the medallion so that we can lock it up. Peng: But the fire inside… it’s so beautiful. I can feel its power! Po: Easy, pal. That thing’s dangerous. Now hand it over. Peng: No! and Po are shocked as Peng begins to wear the medallion. A fire burns in Peng’s eyes. of Act 2 Act 3 episode continues with the fire still burning in Peng’s eyes. Peng: I’ve never felt so strong before. Like I can do anything. Anything! punches and kicks the air. When he stops, he creates a large hole by shooting a flurry of red energy blasts at a wall. Peng: You were right, Po. I don’t have to be afraid of power. I should embrace it. a support beam And never let it go. Never! support beam over the others’ heads Crane: And that’s why we can’t have nice things. Shifu: It’s the medallion. His darker emotions are coming to the surface. Peng’s too dangerous now! We have to get the medallion away from him. Do whatever you have to do! Po: What? No, wait! Let me talk to him. Peng Ok, Peng. Just give me the medallion before you— pushes Po to a wall, where Tai Lung’s sword rests above. Peng: You want all the power for yourself. You destroyed my uncle and now you want to destroy me. sword and raises it Well, Dragon Warrior, take your best shot. and the Five jump in. Eventually, they are defeated one-by-one. Po and Peng fight at a relic storage room found one floor below them. Peng: You’re right. Kung fu didn’t corrupt Tai Lung. You did. The power of the Dragon Warrior should’ve been his. Po: scared Interesting… theory. Peng and Po continue to fight, they eventually burst out from the wall. As they fall down the stairs, Po bearhugs Peng. Po: This. Seems. Familiar! they land, the chase continues. Peng: Come back here! leaps at Po and kicks him into a wheelbarrow, which moves towards a child holding a Po doll Villager: scared Don’t hit my baby! Don’t hit my family! jumps forward and stops the wheelbarrow, letting the child casually walk away. chase continues again. Po hides behind a building, which falls from Peng’s attacks. Po is left holding only the door of the building. Po: scared Wow. Peng: You took a chance on me, Po. And you were wrong. Po: No, Peng! I gotta make you see. Peng slices the door in half, Po jumps off to a lower level of the valley. Peng follows shortly after. Peng: Where are you? Show yourself! surroundings I’ll find you, Dragon Warrior! And then I’ll avenge my uncle! I only wish he could be here to see it. Tai Lung: off-screen But I am here, nephew. Peng turns around, Tai Lung jumps high from a rooftop and lands near him. Peng: surprised Uncle? Tai Lung? Tai Lung: Hello, Peng. Peng: H-how is it possible? Tai Lung: It’s the medallion. It allowed your wish to conjure me up. And now, together, we can destroy the Dragon Warrior! Peng: Yes! Tai Lung: Destroy all our enemies! Peng: Yes! Tai Lung: Destroy everyone! Peng: E-eh-everyone? Tai Lung: Because that is what our kung fu is for. villagers cower before Tai Lung. Tai Lung: When push comes to shove, we shove hard. Peng: When push comes to shove? No. Tai Lung: Don’t be weak. Use your power! Take what’s owed you. That’s what I’d do. You wanted to hurt Po. Here. I’ll show you how it’s done. Lung walks to a villager, lifts him by his neck, and raises his fist. Peng: No! smacks the villager off Tai Lung’s grip. Tai Lung backhands Peng. They fight. Peng: You betrayed your friends! You disgraced our family! You’re a villain. A villain! jumps into the air and flings energy blasts at Tai Lung. Peng grabs an incapacitated Tai Lung by the neck. Peng: pauses No. It’s not right. It’s not me. Tai Lung: Use the medallion, Peng. Its power will make you just like me. Peng: No. Because when push comes to shove, I’m not like you. away medallion And I don’t want to be. Tai Lung: Haha! I knew it! Lung glows and transforms into Po. Peng: Po? What is this? Po: Remember that shift stone? It was the only way to reach you. I’m sorry. Peng: How did you know? That I wouldn’t— Po: Cuz you’re nothing like your uncle. Because underneath all that flab beats the heart of a hero. Not a villain. smiles. scene fades to Shifu inside the Hall of Warriors, storing the medallion in a box. Zeng takes it away. Shifu: Well, Peng. What are your plans now? Po: You kidding, Master Shifu? Peng’s gonna stay here and train with us! Right, buddy? Peng: Po… Po: Ooh, I forgot. Don’t forget your sword. pauses before breaking the sword into pieces. Everyone else appears shocked. Peng: Now it can’t hurt anyone. And neither can I. Kung fu is over for me, Po. Forever. Po: sadly What? Peng: The medallion enhances the wearer’s darkest emotions. That means somewhere deep within me, there’s evil and a thirst for power. Po: But, no… you overcame the medallion! Peng: Thanks to you. But what if you’re not around the next time? looks down in sadness. Peng: It’s inside me, Po. I can’t take the chance. Goodbye. away else watch as Peng leaves the Hall of Warriors. of Act 3 of transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Legends of Awesomeness transcripts Category:LOA Season 2 transcripts